


Perks

by unluckymage



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Self-Esteem Issues, Short, Song fic, motivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:39:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unluckymage/pseuds/unluckymage
Summary: You are strong, you are loved,You are something to be feared,And your will will astound youJust as long as you believe.Akamatsu cheers up her girlfriend.[[ based off the song "Perks" by Ashe]]





	Perks

**Author's Note:**

> wow im rlly anxious about posting this   
> pls enjoy :,)

"Miiuuuuu, I know something's been bugging you! You know you can tell me, right?" Akamatsu took Iruma's hands into hers, smiling warmly at the other blonde.  "E-eh?" Iruma stopped herself from pulling her hands away, averting her eyes from Akamatsu for a moment. "Dunno whachya mean, Kaebae!" grinning confidently, she held her head high. 

 

"But I know that isn't true! I know you, Miu, and I know when something's not right. I want to help you!" The musician pouted, tightening her grip on her girlfriend's hands. "Please, tell me." 

 

Iruma only scoffed. "Pah! As if anything could bother someone like  _me_! I'd solve any issue, no problem! That's what being a gorgeous girl genius is all about, ain't it? Bein' so fuckin perfect and wonderful! 'Cause that's me, baby! Gorgeous, perfect, wonderful, and of course, a genius! A very attractive genius!"

 

Akamatsu laughed, letting go of Iruma's hands to hug her instead. "You sure are most of those things, Miu!" Iruma, how ever, only squawked. "M-most of those?! What am I not?" 

 

"You're not perfect." Backing up, she placed her hands on the inventor's shoulders. "No one is, and that's what makes you so amazing! You're not perfect, but you're still wonderful. You're not perfect, yet you managed to do so many things that no one else can!" leaning in to peck Iruma's cheek, Iruma twirled her hair, giggling almost awkwardly. "Haha.. o-of course..." 

 

"I'm certain I know what's bugging you, now, though! Come on!" Without waiting for a response, Akamatsu took Iruma's hand into hers, intertwining their fingers before running to the living room, where Akamatsu's piano was. "What? Are you planning to play some fuckin musical ass music to solve everything?" Iruma laughed. 

 

Smiling widely, Akamatsu nodded. "Maybe! Sit down!" She let go of the other's hand, going to sit at her piano. Stretching her wrists and clearing her throat, Akamatsu began to play, singing a song with it.

[ [! SONG !](https://youtu.be/bhaqWhP-dIA)  bc i'm lazy... and there's no piano cover whoops] 

 

* * *

 

Once the song was done, Akamatsu turned to look at Iruma, who was crying silently until Akamatsu spoke up. "Miu?" 

"Kaebae, that was abso-fucking-lutely beautiful!" The inventor stood up, grinning like an idiot. "Do you feel any better?" Standing up as well to walk over to Iruma, Akamatsu gently wiped the tears from her face.

 

"You're strong and loved, Miu. Even then, I'll always be here for you, I love you very much. Never forget that, okay?" Iruma nodded. "I get that, I get that. You better not break my trust then, Kaebae! Or you'll go back to being Bakamatsu!" Laughing, Akamatsu hugged Iruma tightly. "Oh god! Not that name again!" She joked, laughing. 

 

 

She knew not everything could be solved with just music and love. Things will need to be talked through and worked on. Akamatsu would make sure that those things will be talked about, and those things will be worked on.

 

 

She was determined to help Iruma.

**Author's Note:**

> Huhuhu.... that last line... may I be writing more akamatsu/iruma in the future...?!
> 
>  
> 
> maybe, idk, if i do it'll prolly be a continuation of this


End file.
